


The Honeymoon

by Milionking



Series: A Very Habby Wedding [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fucking, Honeymoon, Lots of Sex, M/M, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Train Sex, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The season that began with Alex and Brendan's wedding has now ended.  They couldn't have a honeymoon during the season, the schedule doesn't allow that.  Its now summer and Alex has been plotting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [coldest days (stuck on you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159113) by [yawwwrp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp). 



> This is the final episode of "A Very Habby Wedding" its been a blast to write. Don't panic though, I already have some inspiration on more Gally shenanigans.

After the season ends, Alex is preparing Brendan for the vacation of a lifetime. “I can’t believe you kept this a secret from me Alex, this vacation is going to be awesome or suck immensely.” Alex is the only person in the world that knows where they are headed and what is going to happen. The only other people that know are the computers at the airlines and hotels that are holding reservations that nobody has even seen yet. Even if they have, they don’t know who these two men are.

As a surprise, Alex blindfolds Brendan and guides him holding on to baggage to the metro. Brendan is confused wondering why a subway was needed to start the trip because it didn’t go to the airport. Alex is silent, but Brendan can hear his surroundings and as they begin to move to get off the train Brendan hears “Station Bonaventure”. Bonaventure that is where the train station is located, are we taking a train? Alex gets him up to where the intercity trains depart and onto a train before he removes the blindfold. “OK Alex, what are we doing on Via Rail?” Alex whispers back, “the press wouldn’t expect to find us here, why would you expect to find 2 professional hockey players on a train, besides we are in a sleeper room and we are flying out of Halifax instead.”

Brendan: “Halifax! Where does one fly to from Halifax?”  
Alex: “We are changing planes in Toronto, but I figure Halifax would make sure our honeymoon is private.”  
Brendan: “Well at least I can sleep next to you tonight with the rocking of the train lolling us to a nice deep slumber.”  
Alex: “The beds are single bunks on the Ocean. Let’s go to dinner, it’s included in our train ticket and so is breakfast. We’ll figure out how to sleep later.”

Trying in vain to get a table for 2, the crowded dining car only had shared tables of 4. They start praying that the people they sit with aren’t hockey fans, but this is Canada, the chances of that are slim. Sure enough, the couple they got seated with are ardent hockey fans and new immediately who they were sitting with, but oddly it’s another gay couple. They talked about the difficulties of coming out in sports, and all the weirdness in planning a very public wedding. As the two couples parted for the night they agreed to meet for breakfast in the morning and not to let anyone know they are on the train.

They come back from dinner blissfully stuffed and their car attendant had left them a bottle of champagne and several chocolates on the beds she made for him. Alex had asked the attendant to hold onto them until the beds were set when he went to get water earlier. They drink and eat while kissing and enjoying the passing countryside of New Brunswick. Finally it is dark and they cuddle up on the lower single bed with the train rocking gently. Alex climbs on top of Brendan and lets off all his weight. He never resists the opportunity to show Brendan that he’s in charge.

Drunk in love the makeout session is so steamy that the windows should have fogged up. Brendan and Alex had raging lust and the cocks to match it. Alex strips off Brendan’s jeans to find a throbbing hardon waiting to be sucked. Aided by the rocking of the train, Alex enjoyed sucking on his husband’s member. Brendan can’t let Alex have all the fun. The lust to want to be fucked was making Brendan cock hungry. “Fuck me Alex, rock me like this train is rocking me.” Having sex on a train was by far the hottest, so much so that they make a note to do cross-country to Vancouver next summer. It didn’t help the whole time, Brendan was begging Alex “to fuck me like you mean it”. Encouraging Alex only made things hotter and Alex was more than happy to oblige. He will never tire of an opportunity to fuck his husband. Being hockey players the constant skating keeps Brendan tighter than a new pair of shoes. Alex and Brendan both can’t hold on any longer with Brendan coming before Alex. After seeding his husband, he pulls out to clean up a touch, they fall asleep in each other’s arms rocking gently as the train advances.

They try to take a shower together in the “bathroom” provided in their sleeping accommodations which looked really clumsy and realizing it is intended to be a shower for one. They kept bumping and grinding more often than if they had been on ice in a game against each other with one standing on the toilet while the other enjoyed the hot water. It was the perfect opportunity to give each other a quick morning blowie. Finally cleaned, milked, and dressed, they head to breakfast hoping they hadn’t missed it. They find their new found friends from the previous night, and spend quality breakfast time together.

They arrive in Halifax and they are blissfully alone in the crowd that got off the train, they catch a taxi to the airport and again they are alone, and they get on their plane still alone… for now. That is until a flight attendant recognizes them and announces to the plane who they are and why they are flying. Brendan and Alex turn the brightest shades of red. So much for a private honeymoon! They did get 2 free bottles of wine and snack, but they made a note to let the next set of cabin crew before takeoff to keep their whereabouts on the down low. The last thing they want is paparazzi following them around their honeymoon.

The Gallys arrive in Toronto, and find 2 ball caps and sunglasses fast. “So where to now captain Alex?”

“Our next flight leaves in 1 hour from the international terminal, let’s make our way there and find the first bar, I need a drink after that flight.” Alex leads Brenden off like he’s on a mission. He has a special trip planned with particularly vivid memories of the trip that ended up at the altar.

They board their flight to Rome and make sure the flight attendants know what is up beforehand. Brenden gets seated next to Alex and the first question, “Why Rome?” The intent for the trip aside from bounding around Europe for a few weeks is to practice his Italian and it was the last place the press probably expected them to turn up. The intra-European trips will all be by train so they can travel in relative privacy since they don’t force you to produce ID. Since this is a large plane and they are in first class, they have relative anonymity. They eat the served meal and pass out, waking up only for breakfast and landing.

They land, clear customs, get their bags and blend into the crowd. After catching the train into Rome, the pair look for their hotel so they can ditch the luggage and explore. Brendan is at Alex’s total mercy here, he doesn’t speak a lick of Italian, just the way Alex likes it. They find a small café and have lunch consisting of what many Canadians would consider dinner. They had wine, an antipasti course, pasta, and dessert, Alex ordered in Italian, though Alex’s Italian with a Russian accent is funny to hear. Leaving fully stuffed a nap would be welcome, but Alex wanted to work off lunch by marching Brendan around Rome. He didn’t come to Italy to lounge; he is practicing his 3rd language. They mail their postcards from the Vatican to family, visit the Coliseum, the Parthenon, have dinner and finally land back at the hotel for a drink in the bar. Brendan is completely worn out and ready to snuggle with Alex and maybe a little more honeymoon fun, no hotel room is safe from these two.

The morning brought breakfast, more touring, gelato, and checkout of the inn that Alex booked. “Where to now,” Brendan begged. Alex has a surprise after an overnight train for him. “You’ll see when we get there,” Alex is grinning from ear to ear.

Another overnight train is exactly what Brendan was hoping to see after their experience on Via’s ocean until they got on the train. They had a private cabin like last time but it felt even smaller than the one they had in Canada, but the bed was a bit bigger and was at least the size of a full size bed, cozy yet cuddle able. More super quiet sex was warranted as the walls on this train are paper thin, and the couple next door already moaned out a porno on their side of the wall already. Alex is tired, so they skip all the normal foreplay and head right into the banging. It was their fastest episode yet with Brendan on top of Alex, these two are so into each other and the extra testosterone from their workouts fuels their sexual lust.

After the quick overnight jaunt, Brendan and Alex find themselves in the Alps. Brendan looks out at the scenery, it’s like he’s been here before, but the color is off putting. “You remember that crazy trip that Prusty gave us when we were rookies?” It clicks, so this is what it looks like with no snow. “We are going to skate the Alps with our blades. They are in my luggage,” and here Brendan just though Alex packed a teammate in his bags as a surprise later on. “We’ll be here for about a week so we can stay in shape a little after all those heavy meals in Italy.” What Alex is really doing is keeping Brendan’s bubble butt tight for the whole trip.

Agreed to the plan, Brendan hopes they have the same small bed and room like last time. “So you remember the hotel, here it is.” It was just like before, quaint and adorable. They check in and sure enough it is room 204, they are in the same room as last time! Alex obviously pulled some pretty big strings. Hopefully there will be no ski lifts this trip; although, this time they would look forward to the time they were stuck there. After some breakfast, they get their skates on and skate for mile upon beautiful mile. It beats skating around Montreal any day and the trails sprawl out in many different directions.

They spend the week enjoying each other, the discotheque they found the first time, the movies watching some foreign comedy, skating for miles (with Alex adoring the shape of Brendan’s cute butt), and they found their sled hill is now a great big slide that can be raced down. It was a memory that Brendan will never forget. Who knew Alex really was such a romantic? Competition ensued:

Brendan: “Alex, let’s race”  
Alex: “What’s the prize?”  
Brendan: “First to the bottom, gets to top!”  
Alex: “Get ready to get plowed!”  
Brendan: “I think your ass is mine!”

They push off on the count of 3, Brendan takes an initial lead, then Alex gets some more momentum and passes Brendan. Brendan not wanting to be behind, crushes forward and takes a few chances just barely eeking out Alex. He reaches over to Alex to help each other up and looks into Alex’s eyes and says “Tie?” Alex replies with a wink, “So we both win?” They head back to the room to claim their prizes.

The moment the door closes Brendan reaches in to Alex pulling him in close. They kiss passionately grabbing the others ass cheeks and squeezing them tight. They take their embrace to the tiny full size bed that they have willingly shared this trip.

Alex’s lust overcomes him and practically rips off every article of clothing Brendan is wearing. He wants Brendan and wants him now. Brendan returns favor, they are both animalistic in their lust for each other. Naked now, Brendan starts at Alex’s neck and slowly works his way down until reaching Alex’s large package. The slow buildup to this moment has already swollen Alex’s manhood. Brendan takes it into his mouth directing his left hand toward the crack in Alex’s tight ass.

Brendan slowly rotates 180 degrees and straddles Alex’s face. Alex wants in Brendan first and places his tongue on Brendan’s tight hole. Brendan moans in great pleasure. “Chucky…” he breathes out. Brendan lifts Alex’s legs and places them under his arms exposing the treasure Brendan seeks the most. Brendan flicks his tongue at Alex’s tight pucker. Alex is now humming as he rims Brendan.

“I want you first Brendan” Alex feels that Brendan is ready to take his pulsating cock. “Get in me Alex, I want your cock in me now!” They reposition and Alex pushes into Brendan with force. The tightness envelopes Alex, Brendan moans in pain and pleasure. Alex starts thrusting into his husband looking into Brendan’s eyes, the passion in Brendan’s face is matched by Alex. Thrust after thrust, Alex gives Brendan his all… almost. Brendan wants in Alex too. Brendan sits up and lifts off Alex, gets some lube and leans into Alex. Alex being more tight than Brendan, drives Brendan wild.

Alex lets out a gasp of pain, Brendan slows but doesn’t stop. He wants Alex and now that he has him, he doesn’t want to stop. Slowly building up speed, he gives Alex all that he has to give. After a few minutes of thrusting, he starts jacking on Alex’s still hard cock, he wants Alex to come first and furious. The harder he jacks, the more Alex moans in pleasure. The buildup overcomes Alex and he blows a load that reaches his chin. Brendan loves the feel of Alex’s orgasm on his cock and it sends him over the edge. Brendan’s explosion is furious and fast filling up Alex’s love chute to the fullest he can give. Brendan lays over Alex for a moment, scooping up the spent juices on Alex’s chin with his finger and feeds it to his husband. Their last night in the Alps was one to remember.

After their lovely week in the Alps, Alex takes them back to Italy this time Milan. It was a cultural wonder. The amazing porticos, the ancient university, and meals that would make their trainers cry. Again Brendan is at Alex’s mercy because he doesn’t speak the language. Thankfully it’s only a couple of days, but if he thinks he’s at Alex’s mercy now, just wait until you see Alex’s plan for the next destination. First though was a bullet train to Paris followed by a day and change train trip to…

It may seem odd that Brendan and Alex would go to Russia given their harsh laws, but they do for one reason only. Alex wants Brendan to meet his grandmother and since staying in a hotel is out of the question; they stay at his grandmother’s tiny house. If the surprise of meeting up with Alex’s grandmother weren’t enough, Brendan’s jaw drops when Anna and Nails walk through the door. It’s a Russian family reunion that will fuel Brendan’s jaw about Alex being Russian for years. 

Alex and Brendan are happy to party with Anna and Nails. They head out to the local bar and Alex reminds Brendan that while in public in Russia that he has to be hands off. It takes all the self-control Brendan can muster, but he has no intention of spending the rest of the off-season in a Russian jail or hospital. 

Alex’s grandmother was charming, but she kept waiting for them to have sex, not that Alex and Brendan needed a reason for that. (Alex’s grandmother wanted to make sure the marriage was properly consummated.) After a week in Russia, it’s time to wind up the vacation by seeing the stereotypical sites like London, Berlin, Amsterdam, and Paris. Heading back from their long vacation, it’s good to finally be home in Canada. They’ve christened every hotel room and finally saw Alex’s romantic side. Best of all, they had almost complete privacy the whole time. Brendan is finally glad to no longer need the translation services of Alex.

“That was some trip Alex, how did you manage to keep it from me all these months?”  
“It was easy; I booked everything I could on the road while you played games on your IPad or were asleep. When you are doing those two things, I could create any surprise short of fucking you.” Brendan nods agreeing.

They check to make sure that their honeymoon was out of the papers and are relieved that they managed to ditch the press in Toronto. As far as the press was concerned they honeymooned in Toronto with no photo evidence, just proof they flew from Halifax to Toronto. They had privacy and each other; hopefully it will stay that way.


End file.
